


Never the Same Love Twice

by Celeste_030



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Steve从来都不能停止爱上Tony。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never the same love twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125389) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 这世上有成千上万种爱，但从没有一种爱可以重来。  
>  ——菲茨杰拉德 《那些忧伤的年轻人》

_-10_

Steve很迷茫，非常的迷茫；这比战争的新闻还要糟糕，比让他去适应刚刚注射玩血清的身体还要糟糕。新的世纪对他来说就像是外星的文明——即使他不能否认，这的确很美好。

不知怎么地，在那所有的事物中，有一个Tony Stark，未来主义者，在所有人当中应该显得最奇怪的那个人——但每次他们的视线相交，Steve就更适应这新的时间和世界多一点。Tony就像是闪电，而他绝对有着自己的恶魔，但不要紧，那并不会阻止Steve去爱上他。

“你给了我一个家。”他说道，这很平淡，并且没有经过修饰，但也是非常真实的。

_-7_

钢铁侠在战场上来回，是一个稳定的战力，他和Steve的动作很协调，就像是他们之间有着某种同步的心灵感应。

Steve不知道他的长相，但这并不重要。钢铁侠在Steve需要的时候出现，而Steve也试着在钢铁侠需要他的时候在他身边。

这是在图书馆、在深夜、在雨中的战场上诞生的，是一种跟他对Tony的感觉不一样的爱，虽然如此但这仍然是爱：钢铁侠是个跟他一样的复仇者，一个灵魂伴侣。

_-5_

得知Tony Stark是钢铁侠本应很让人惊喜，但不是。Steve爱着他们俩很多年了，而他们是同一个人这一点看上去并没有问题。而且他能感觉到，他对才华横溢、充满生气的Tony的爱，和对英勇无畏、无私奉献的钢铁侠的爱，正融合到一起。

这是一个全新的感受，它夺走了Steve的呼吸。

_0_

Tony在谈论超级英雄注册法案，而Steve觉得自己的心都要碎了。

他们争吵，对彼此撒谎，然后他们又吵了起来，他讨厌这一切。

然后他就站在这里，在一座正在燃烧的城市中央，他对着Tony高举着盾牌——他可以砸下去。

他可以杀了他。

他真的、真的做不到，他就这么高举着盾牌等待着，一动不动，一等再等，希望有人能注意到他，并杀掉他来保护Tony。

“结束这一切吧。”最终Tony呢喃着。

 _ _他想要这样，__ Steve知道，而他不能，他还是不能下手，他仍然太爱着Tony。这让他很痛苦，仿佛用尖刺让他血流不止，但这仍然不是恨：只是爱，在他心里的痛苦的爱。

援救人员，甚至都没有超能力的普通人，把他拉了起来，而他没有反抗。

_+2_

原谅需要时间，而Tony甚至都不记得那个冲突。

也许他永远都不会爱上Steve，认识到这一点让他心疼，但这并不会改变Steve有多爱他这件事，永远不会。

他们不再是同一个队伍了，他只能从远处看着Tony，渴望着站在他身边，却害怕自己那么做。

_+7_

Steve想着，几乎是震惊， _ _他们真的再一次成为朋友了__ 。这一次，他对Tony的爱现在是平静的大海，一直在那里，永远那么强壮——而毫无威胁。

他会和Tony聊到很晚，有时候Tony会在他晨跑之前早起向他问好（或者那些晚上他只是压根没睡，毕竟，这是Tony）。

他们之间再也没有阴影，反应堆的光亮驱散了它们。

Steve终于满足了，没有比Tony对他微笑更令他高兴。

_+10_

亲吻Tony跟其他事物完全不一样。血液涌上了他的耳朵，Tony与他唇瓣相碰，很柔软，非常柔软；Tony的胡子划过Steve的皮肤，有一点摩擦，而这些混合成一种很美妙的感觉。

“我爱你。”Steve在亲吻之间喘气时说道，“我爱上你很久了。”

“没有我爱上你那么久。”Tony回道，“天啊，Steve——”然后再次亲吻他，一遍又一遍，像是永远不想和Steve分开，而Steve知道：他也永远不想和Tony分开。

他的爱感觉像是宇宙的能量，无法被停止；就像Tony和他一样，永远在一起。


End file.
